


Off the Rack

by EvilMuffins



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Formalwear, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), dressing one's partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Tsumiki averted her eyes, the warmth of adoration radiating from his own settling over her like a soft blanket, one that she wanted to shrug off at the moment, leaving free for others more deserving.---Tsumiki prepares herself for a special event, with some help.





	Off the Rack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NOT_TOWA_WAKASA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOT_TOWA_WAKASA/gifts).



> A commissioned piece! Thank you so much again! Writing the otp is always a joy <3

Tsumiki Mikan had always been fond of her uniform during her stay at Hope’s Peak. She could remember it clearly now, the last of her memories having been more or less restored half a year ago, after countless rounds of therapy, both alone and as a group with the others.

Nanami and her hoodie, Sonia and that little flower in her hair, Ibuki and her tights… Tsumiki had never attempted to personalize her uniform as they had. Plain brown blazer and skirt, stark white blouse (on the days she managed not to spill anything on it), no one had ever teased her for it as they had countless other things.

“Mikan?” A gentle voice called from the other room.

“I-in here!” she peeped from their shared closet, wondering if her heart would ever stop doing that odd little wriggle whenever he used her given name.

“Not dressed yet either?” Komaeda commented sympathetically, joining her in staring at the modest row of dresses hanging expectantly before them. She’d hate to disappoint any of them in not being chosen, and so it was easier to stand still in the same bra and panties she had had on since first preparing to get ready an hour ago.

“It’s…not the same for you,” Tsumiki accused softly, “I’ve seen you get ready with your eyes closed before…”

It was true, more than once since moving in together, Tsumiki had witnessed her boyfriend reaching into the closet with eyes shut, before emerging with an impeccably paired outfit.

“Just lucky, I guess.” He shrugged innocently.

Tsumiki sighed heavily, eyes wandering toward the bed that seemed to be beckoning, whispering kind suggestions of pulling the covers up over her head for the rest of the night. “I’m only good for one thing, though…”

While she had been making strides in not putting herself down, it was still a struggle at times.

The unspoken words ‘ _Unlike you…’_ hung between them.

“I guess I could try to pick something for you. After all, you’d look radiant in anything.” He’d said it so casually, just as he always did, in the same way that he’d called her name before. “Although, I could just as easily wind up grabbing something that the moths have gotten into… I might have already used up today’s round of luck when I didn’t manage to burn our breakfast...”

Tsumiki held her tongue for the moment, pursing her lips as Komaeda pulled aside a dress, in order to consider the one hung beside it, the same soft pink tea dress that she had worn for their first date back on dry land.

Now, like then, her hands felt far too warm, and just the same, the feeling of her boyfriend’s cool, metallic 'skin' against her own calmed her heart as she stayed his hand.

“No,” she shook her head, “I- I have to do this.”

“Forgive me for saying this, but all of this isn’t really about the dress, is it?” he asked, giving her hand a light squeeze before moving to sit on the edge of the bed, where Tsumiki joined him. He knew her too well, always had, since that first day on the virtual island.

“I think Future Foundation is making a huge mistake!” she blurted, rubbing at her wrist in search of a loose bandage end to pick at, only to find it bare, having given up the pretense of feigned injury months ago.

“Why do you say that?” Komaeda asked, wrapping a strand of her hair around one of his non-prosthetic fingers, playing with the little loop it made.

“Bringing me on as a member is only going to drag them down!” Tsumiki wailed, burying her face in her hands. “T-they’ve all worked so hard, Hinata-san and the rest…but I- I’ve done nothing to deserve this! It’s an honor, and incredible honor, and I just-“

She took a deep breath as a familiar sound hummed in her ear, a pair of hands cupping her cheeks, guiding her face upward.

“So you’re saying _this_ was nothing?” the components in his left hand continued to hum in a soothing vibration against Tsumiki’s cheekbone. He laughed. “I’d like to think that allowing me to touch someone so amazing with two hands is kind of an accomplishment all on its own.”

Tsumiki averted her eyes, the warmth of adoration radiating from his own settling over her like a soft blanket, one that she wanted to shrug off at the moment, leaving free for others more deserving.

“Souda-san did that…”

“He built it, sure, but you attached it. You were the one who checked up on me each and every day to make certain that everything was going along properly-“

“Nidai-san handled your physical therapy…”

“Mikan, you’re the head nurse for all of Towa City."

“But Hagakure-san-“

“You deserve this,” Komaeda insisted, let himself flop backward onto the mattress, knees still hooked over the edge as he studied the glow-in-the-dark stars they had affixed to the ceiling back on their first night in the apartment. “It’s not like they’ll ever accept someone like me, so really, seeing you up there on stage, presented as a blessing to the entire world, well it’d be like a dream come true.”

A moment passed, then two, Tsumiki finally sliding off the bed, reclaiming her spot in front of the closet, the area previously occupied by her stocking feet only just having had time to grow cold.

“ _I’ll- I’ll do it!”_ A hushed promise she spoke more to the simple white dress she pulled from the hanger, then to the man propping himself up to watch her with a gentle smile.

Tugging down the zipper running the length of the back, Tsumiki stopped as the dress was guided from her hands.

“Arms up, if you please,” Komaeda commanded cheerfully, Tsumiki complying without pause, the satin flowing easily over her head, like a summer’s shower, the floral detergent filling her nose while nearly coxing a sneeze.

Once the familiar buzz of metal teeth interlocking quieted, the dress fully fastened from lower back to neck, a pair of hands on her shoulders guided Tsumiki toward the mirror.

The woman looking back at her no longer seemed foreign in clothing of her own choosing, and although she had enjoyed her uniform at Hope’s Peak, she found herself relishing this freedom much better.

However, as her eyes trailed over to the reflection of person standing behind her, Tsumiki had another observation to make.

“Nagito… You- You’re not dressed yet either…”

“Oh,” he replied mildly sizing up his over-sized hoodie and ripped jeans in the mirror, “that’s because I’m not going.”

“Wha-?” Tsumiki felt her brows knit tightly enough together to be worn as a scarf as she spun to face him.

“I’ll watch the induction on TV,” he assured her, “If I were to be there, everything would go horribly wrong for sure! I couldn’t let myself ruin your special day like that.”

Reaching out, Tsumiki grabbed hold of other side of the front of his hoodie, easing him free of it, tenderness in the gesture, just in the same way as he had dressed her moments before. “The day would be ruined… If- if you weren’t there with me…” And as the jacket fell away, their lips fell together into a kiss.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> https://evil-muffins.tumblr.com/


End file.
